


Christmas Love

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Requited Love, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: Well apparently I'll start the tidal wave for these two. These two deserve the world. I'm so glad Pearl got someone who understands her.
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Christmas Love

Pearl chuckled softly at PP's question.

"Oh no, Pearl, these are not weapons, their cookies."

She held one up to hand it to PP. She felt her face warm as PP simply leaned and took a bit instead. 

Pearl watched her, as her eyes light up and the sugar hit her tastebuds. She hummed in approval and kicked her feet on the kitchen stool.

"Oh, that's delicious. Do all cookies taste like this?"

Pearl cleared her throat and got her a plate to give her the rest of the cookie.

"I - no, I can make others if you want?"

She grabbed a huge binder and moved to sit next to her. She flipped it open, the sheets in laminated sleeves. 

"Any of them interest you?"

Pearl watched as PP looked them over. Her fingers leafing through them. Her eyes roved over the other Pearl. 

She looked away when PP caught her eyes. PP giggled and turned her head to look at her.

"I think you're beautiful Pearl, I feel like I know you - it was as if it was you I was waiting for."

Pearl's eyes went wide and she felt her face get harder as PP leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

She looked down at the page she had randomly flipped to and gasped. 

"Oh Pearl, can we do this one?"

She pointed down at a gingerbread house. Pearl smiled and took her hand and squeezed it.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> 25- 31 promots for December, please suggest some! In the comments! Thank you!


End file.
